The present invention relates to a vehicle air-conditioner which detects temperatures on a passenger to control air-conditioning.
A related vehicle air-conditioner responds to skin temperature data at locations on a face of a passenger, an environment temperature in a vehicle compartment, and temperatures around passenger's head and chest to calculate indices to evaluate a warm or cold, comfort or airflow feeling of a passenger. The vehicle air-conditioner controls air-conditioning in response to the indices (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei10(1998)-230729).